


Bob

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Greg is Sweet, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: Es cumpleaños de Mycroft y Greg quiere darle un regalo muy especial.





	Bob

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mark Gatiss! ♥

 

Greg tenía mucho miedo de la reacción que tendría Mycroft por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si bien todo en su relación con Mycroft iba viento en popa, no sabía si la sorpresa que había preparado sería bien recibida.

Hacía ya un año que estaban juntos. Debido a sus demandantes empleos, el proceso de conquista se había visto demasiado dilatado; había que lograr que las agendas concordaran, rogar que no hubiera ninguna crisis mundial, que Sherlock se comportara como un ser humano ‘normal’ y que ningún asesino serial decidiera atacar. Finalmente, cuando los planetas se alineaban y todas esas condiciones se cumplían, podían encontrarse y compartir una bonita cena. A veces en restaurantes, a veces en la casa de Holmes. Mycroft era uno de esos hombres dignos de ser escuchados. Greg disfrutaba mucho su compañía, su excentricidad y su inteligencia. Le gustaba sentarse frente al fuego con él y escuchar su voz por horas, aunque a veces no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo, como cuando hablaba sobre música clásica o le explicaba algún movimiento pictórico. Poco a poco, fueron cayendo rendidos el uno por el otro; vivían comunicados mediante sus móviles, manteniéndose al tanto de lo que estaban haciendo a pesar de las distancias. El pelirrojo no era tan frío como todo el mundo decía; a pesar de ser excesivamente diplomático con el trato, disfrutaba de los momentos de intimidad en los cuales podía hacerle bromas o intercambiar caricias y palabras subidas de tono. Si bien aún no tenían ninguna clase de título para ponerle a la relación, no estaban apresurados por hacerlo. Porque, según Mycroft, no lo necesitaban; aunque Greg sí lo deseara en realidad, pero no iba a poner el grito en el cielo por ello.

Pero algo lo había sorprendido particularmente: Mycroft tenía un perro llamado Bunsen. Había estado con él por doce años y era su niño mimado. Greg se maravilló al ver como interactuaban, hasta tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando lo escuchó hablarle con cierto tono aniñado. Mycroft siempre le contaba lo importante que había sido para él canalizar su amor hacia el can, ya que sentía que nunca encontraría alguien que lo aceptara tal cual es, y por ello se había quedado soltero. Bunsen lo amaba sin importar su peso, su inminente calvicie o su prominente nariz. El perro simplemente enloquecía al verlo llegar y se dedicaba a retribuir todo el afecto que el pelirrojo depositaba en él.

Por eso, ahora que se avecinaba su cumpleaños, creyó que agrandar la familia les haría bien a ambos, por lo que estaba paseando por Kensington con un pequeño cachorro en la mano, que no paraba de ladrar alegremente a todo lo que se le cruzaba. Pero su corazón latía con cierto miedo, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bunsen ante el pequeño. El veterinario le advirtió que una de las posibilidades era el rechazo, y esperaba que no fuera el caso. Le hacía mucha ilusión que Mycroft tuviera un cachorro de su parte; parecía tonto y hasta cursi, pero podía sentir que era una especie de hijo en común. Aunque claro, jamás compartiría ése pensamiento en voz alta.

Tocó el timbre con las rodillas temblorosas. Era el momento de la verdad y no podía dar marcha atrás con su plan. El cachorro tenía un bonito moño azul en el cuello, para que a Mycroft no le quedara duda alguna de su carácter de obsequio. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si al pelirrojo no le gustaba el animalito? ¿Y si Mycroft se enojaba por su atrevimiento al decidir sobre la población del hogar Holmes sin consultarle? De repente, su cuerpo se vio invadido por el miedo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta de entrada, pero era demasiado tarde; los preciosos ojos zafiro lo estaban mirando fijamente. Demasiado fijo para su gusto. Y luego, de golpe, la mirada se dirigió al pequeño que se esforzaba por escaparse de sus manos, soltando ladridos de desesperación.

_\- Gregory, ¿qué..? –frunció el entrecejo, observando su pelea con el cachorro- ¿Qué es eso?_

Lestrade se puso completamente rojo y agachó la cabeza. Era claro que había cometido un terrible error. Hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí. Ya no podía devolver al pequeño, por lo que tendría que vivir en su piso. Su mente estaba tan arremolinada por las nuevas sensaciones, que no se percató de la presencia de Mycroft, persiguiéndolo a paso firme.

_\- Gregory, detente… ¿Es para mí? ¿Me trajiste un perro de regalo por mi cumpleaños?_

El aludido volvió a enfrentarlo, pero sin animarse a mirarlo a los ojos. Había sido un tonto al creer que podía tomarse semejante atribución.

_\- No tienes que quedártelo, puedo llevarlo a mi piso… lamento haber sido tan cursi y tan ridículo de traer un perro, sé que hubieses preferido una corbata o una cena o…_

_\- Tiene cara de Bob –dijo, tomando una de sus patas delanteras con cuidado- Hola Bob…_

_\- ¿Vas a…? ¿Estás considerando la idea de aceptarlo?_

_\- Jamás podría rechazar un regalo de mi estimado Detective Inspector, además… ¿Quién puede decirle que no a esa carita? Sólo míralo…_

No podía creerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver como ambos interactuaban, felices. Mycroft se veía feliz, totalmente cómodo con el pequeño, al cual aparentemente llamarían Bob. Se lo entregó con suavidad, obteniendo un tierno beso a modo de agradecimiento. Luego retomaron el camino hacia el interior de la vivienda, donde decidieron que lo mejor sería presentárselo de inmediato a Bunsen.

Lo buscaron tomados de la mano, agachándose a su lado en su enorme almohadón frente al fuego, acercándole el cachorro con cuidado, esperando su reacción. El can sólo lo olfateó un par de veces y luego miró a su dueño con cara de pánico. Definitivamente no le gustaba compartir la atención, pero tampoco se había mostrado agresivo con el nuevo integrante de la familia. Cuando el cachorro se acomodó en su cuello y ambos se quedaron dormidos, ambos se dieron por satisfechos; Bob se quedaba. Punto final.

_\- Papá Greg ha hecho un buen trabajo al regalarte un hermanito, Bunsen…_

Y ésa fue la primera vez en la cual Greg sintió que finalmente era el momento de poner el título a lo que estaban sintiendo desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Y Mycroft, leyéndole la mente, le pidió que fuera a vivir con él.


End file.
